The Bridge to a Revolver
by YaoiSongstress07
Summary: MGS/RE crossover! The action-packed adventure continues! The pursuit of Snake continues, with fully armed forces in his wake! Wesker conceals him from the world, tormenting the pain-ridden soldier! Will Leon or Chris be able to find him in time!
1. Chapter 1

Hello! 'The Bridge to a Revolver' begins now. Once again I have been inspired by the phenomenal 'Ebla', but inspiration sources are various and magical. My family and I attended the midnight showing of 'Fast and Furious 4', for starters. XD The rest of my cake's icing comes from the Resident Evil series, Linkin Park and the radiant Shining Zephyr.

I present to you another taste of the Leon/Snake couple. XD You probably know I'm using Old Snake instead of Solid Snake! XD I'm thrilled to see the elevating love for this couple. Make sure you keep an eye on their epic adventures, 'Hymn' and 'Tempest'!

Once again, a small adventure has been inspired by music. Music is a vital part of my writing.

**Disclaimer: Resident Evil and Metal Gear Solid aren't attached to me. I'm just a psychotic fangirl. XD**

**Warning: Boy/boy love will blaze throughout this tale. In addition to that, Old Snake will exhibit human weaknesses. If neither element pleases you, you won't find my work to your liking.**

* * *

"You prick! You selfish, heartless prick!"

He rammed his rival against the wall, treating him as if he had the endurance level of a brick. Ignoring the shrill cries of his partner, he sent a shower of merciless kicks and punches onto his target, determined to pound him into submission. A thunderstorm raged within, reflective of his anger.

"You shallow, fucking little prick! I'll kill you! I'll kill you for what you've done!"

Anger propelled him forward, driving his fists into the other's body. The passage of every second amplified the wildfire of his eyes, intensifying the ferocity of his attacks. Urgent cries continued to reach him, but none of them were acknowledged. He quickly found himself extracted from Leon Scott Kennedy's body, snarling with a fuse that had not gone off. Meanwhile, his victim lay upon the cold linoleum floor. While murmurs of 'calm down, Chris' were issued by several officers, he unleashed additional anger in a verbal manner.

"You're nothing but a bastard, Kennedy. A filthy, puking little bastard!"

Sheva Alomar restrained her comrade, using every bit of strength to suppress additional attacks. Although removed from her native environment, she was a pillar of incredible luminosity. "Loosen your grip, Chris," she snapped, voice striking the air as a lightning bolt. It equaled the potency of the world's current thunderstorm. "Beating the shit out of Leon isn't going to help anything!"

"Oh, it'll help something all right. It'll help me to relax!"

With a furious burst of strength, Chris Redfield executed a lunge. The lunge was meant to stand as the foundation of an attack, but the attempt to execute another assault fell short. Sheva and another officer halted him, while Leon's allies assumed a protective position. In the headquarters of Raccoon City officers, individuals had formed two different squadrons. One allied itself with Chris Redfield, who wanted to kill the Kennedy more than anything. The other allied itself with Leon, regardless of an evident crime. So two teams stood, roaring against one another as the heavens sang of thunder. Rain threatened to ravage their very haven, running amuck with a companion known as 'lightning'. Thunder had the potency of a million lion roars, and winds had the potential to carry away villages.

Jill Valentine stood in front of the wounded Leon, loyal and affectionate. "Keep your pants on," she ordered fiercely, directing her words at Chris. "Sheva's right. Taking your case of suppressed hormones out on Leon won't solve a damn thing!"

Officers were locked in verbal combat, relentless and intrepid. An anime otaku stood in the ocean of overwhelming voices, surrounded by a world he never imagined. He could only observe the turbulent feud in horror, wishing he could erase pain from existences. Smiles he had just seen were portraits of unbelievable fury, reminiscent of enraged tigers. Chris bore an unbreakable desire to kill a former friend, Leon was doing everything in his power to defend himself…and a thunderstorm raged all the while, tormenting a world fated to breathe without sun.

Clutching a stuffed bunny to her chest, Sunny Gurklovich-Emmerich observed all from a safe distance. Fear scorched the surface of her gentle eyes, intense and poisonous. Just moments ago her world had been bright, but now the pieces of her world were all over the floor. Chris was shouting, her father was speaking frantically to Sheva, Leon was shouting-

"You don't know a damn thing, so shut the hell up! I didn't know what I was saying!"

"Apparently you don't know too much of anything, Kennedy! Which explains why all of **this **is happening! You let him go, you mewling son of a bitch!"

Winds heightened their velocity, pounding against all windows. A small maiden focused her eyes on the Kennedy, immensely frightened yet optimistic. A storm could do nothing to dampen her adoration of him, even as the heaviest burdens saturated his mind. He _was _responsible for the pain of her Epyon, having broken his heart just a few hours ago. The two of them fell into an intolerable, emotional battle of words, and the end result was devastation. Leon accused Snake (or Dave, as he was frequently called) of giving his heart to Albert Wesker, then called the old man 'an old nuisance'. The circumstances surrounding Dave's involvement with Wesker were unknown, but anger took the reigns on Leon's heart. Abhorred by Leon's ignorance, and shocked by the vicious name-calling, Dave accused the Kennedy of stupidity. He had no business of loving an old nuisance in the first place! And with those words, the old legend stormed out. Leon was left to himself, eyes overflowing with tears-and heart engorged with pain.

Chris was a man of unparalleled strength. Leon discovered his power the hard way, being the recipient of a dozen wounds. Wounds throbbed viciously upon his body, bearing the potency of a million cattle prods. An eye had been blackened, and three teeth had been lost. Nothing could hold a candle to his inner pain, though. "I didn't know what I was saying," he repeated, speaking around the evidence of lost teeth and blood. "I'm _sorry, _Chris. _I'm sorry!"_

Before the Redfield could issue another attack, Sheva wrapped arms around him-preventing the passage of additional fire. Hal stood forward for the Kennedy team, immensely nervous but anxious to quench the fire. "There there, now," the otaku said, gentle voice laden with apprehension. His eyes were drenched in heartache, originating from endless love. "All has been said and done," he added, drawing a tearful Leon into his arms. "Now, let's concentrate on the task at hand. We've got to do everything in our power to-"

"Attention all officers! The target has been found! I repeat-the target has been found! He has been spotted on 15th Street! All units advance! Be warned: the target is armed and dangerous!"

Hal exchanged a fretful glance with Jill, horrified by the intercom system's words. "That can't be our Dave. That can't be the man we're looking for!"

"We're not going after him with force, are we?!" Sheva asked incredulously, eyes widened in violent disbelief."What are they doing out there?!"

Chris couldn't decide if he wanted to implode or explode. A great deal of love blazed within his eyes, all of it directed towards the missing David. In mere flashes he relieved a precious memory, a beloved gem of time formed before his rivalry with Leon. Old man and officer encountered one another in a bar, alone save for the last bartender. Tales of the past were shared, Chris expressed an interest in the other, and a kissing session occurred. Unfortunately for the Redfield, two interpretations of the event were created. Dave passed off the kisses as the result of intoxication, but Chris translated the session differently. His kisses were all sincere, and would forever remain sincere. And now they would remain sincere, torturous brands of a lost reality.

"Just got word from my superior," the Redfield explained to his partner, tweaking his headset. "The facial prints of the target match Dave's. They've got him out there, all right, and from the sound of things, he's incoherent."

"What do you mean?" Hal asked, dangerously close to paranoia. Hands clasped together, he rushed to Chris' side. Worrying over his beloved friend was an incessant job.

"According to incoming reports, Dave's violent. His body's emitting explosive power. If he isn't subdued, hundreds of lives will be lost. Hundreds have already been taken. Buildings have been scorched by his mere presence. Something's going on out there, but don't ask me to explain the details. You'll be better off asking me to recite all of America's history."

* * *

Helicopters scoured the skies. Orders were issued between officers, whether they were airborne or assigned to land. The cars of Raccoon City's police force scoured the streets, ordering all civilians to leave the streets. Cauldrons of rain crushed the streets, thunder shook the world as if it had become a baby's rattle, and lightning roasted the vulnerable earth.

He walked in a world he could not understand. Rain soaked him as he walked, surrounded by harsh lights and sirens. The sound of whirring helicopters tormented his ears, heightening animalistic fear. He knew nothing of where he was going, for he carried not the mind of a human but the mind of a broken animal. He had become a dying wolf, teetering on his last legs.

He knew nothing. He understood nothing. Nothing was clear, and everything was cloudy. Vague.

_What am I doing here? Why am I breathing?_

Memories fluttered. In the eyes of his mind he saw a small girl, crying out the name 'Epyon'. A gentle male in glasses was on his knees, face immersed in tears. A beautiful young man repeated the words 'I love you,', and a muscular man repeated fiery hot kisses. Voices were shouting-words were painful-and promises were broken. Happy images were shattered, leading to tears and heartache. The beautiful knight drove stakes into his heart, causing him to wince. The muscular man embraced him, issuing words of promise and comfort. He knew nothing of the proper direction, suffering from an intolerable fit of dizziness. All the while, the rainstorm continued-and the world continued its hunt.

He walked along the edge of the building. He didn't know the building's name, even though helicopters and police cars were sharing it. He couldn't even remember how he had arrived on the building. Lazily he stared at the world around him, disenchanted by the world's chaos-and annoyed with his mind's activity. Boredom united with apathy, transforming his wrinkled face into the face of a listless cat. Bright lights sabotaged his vision, forcing him to lift his arms in front of his eyes. Helicopters came closer, voices spoke through megaphones, and someone called out a name.

_"Dave! Daaave!"_

He gasped. He immediately felt sorry for the one shouting 'Dave'. The voice sounded so fearful, so grief-stricken. Did it belong to one of the men? Of course it did. It belonged to the beautiful knight.

_"Dave! Answer me, firefly! Please!"_

He frowned. 'Firefly'? That was unfamiliar.

Arms were tossed around him, drenched in raindrops and tears. Voices flooded his ears, but only the sobs of a knight stood out. "Thank God," the knight whispered, clutching onto him for dear life. "You're here. You're here. Oh Dave…you're here. Firefly, you're here."

Another face joined in the fray. Glasses sat upon the bridge of its nose, and its eyes were beautiful but frail. "Dave," it said cautiously, softly. "You're safe now. Nothing's going to hurt you."

The knight continued to sob, practically close to weeping. His face was bloodied, blood was streaming from his mouth, and he was apparently upset over something that had happened. Seconds passed before he realized something else. Evidently, there was something about him the glasses man didn't like. He reeled away from him in horror, alarming the brown-haired knight. The upright man's words were quiet, true to his nature, but fear plagued them mercilessly.

"That's not Dave."

The knight raised his head, removing it from a soaked chest. "What?"

"Leon, that isn't Dave."

So. The knight's name was 'Leon'. Leon's face became a white sheet, drained of blood and filled with anguish. "What are you talking about, Hal?" he asked breathlessly, heaving. "It **is **Dave! My firefly's right here!"

Seemingly devoid of emotion, the man named Hal stepped forward. He lifted one of a silent being's hands into the air, facing the palm in Leon's direction. As soon as he saw the palm's contents, Leon dropped his jaw on the ground.

Hal Emmerich and Leon Scott Kennedy stared at a W-shaped brand, eyes doused in the darkest anxiety. They directed their eyes to their captive, who was several seconds away from police custody. Then they placed their eyes on each other, deathly afraid of the future. Leon asked a question that plagued both of their minds, and would no doubt haunt the minds of their friends.

"If this isn't Dave, then where is he?"

* * *

E.S Posthumus and Linkin Park contributed to the birth of this project. XD I bet you can guess which song was at the forefront of my playlist! This is the last oneshot I'll allow 'Ebla' to inspire (for now), I promise! Back to the 'Hymn' drawing board I go!

I dearly hope you enjoyed this bit of Leon/Dave/Chris drama. XD Tell me what you thought! Go ahead. I love feedback! XD Thanks for reading, dear friends!

I wrote this in the hopes of inspiring an angel. XD


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome to an extra chapter of 'Revolver'! Thank you for joining the extension of this adventure. This extra chapter was inspired by the Fast and Furious series. My baby sister and I watched the Resident Evil: Degeneration film, adding to my well of inspiration. That movie stars the one and only Leon Scott Kennedy, and the lovely Claire Redfield. Before I caught wind of that movie, I truly had no idea of Leon's smexiness. XD Now, I have full comprehension of his radiance. It really does pay to dive deeper into a character.

As always, I compose my work in the hope of inspiring an angel. The affection I bear for that particular flower reigns over human comprehension. With this, may her affection for Leon/Snake rise beyond the stars! Cheers, chaps and chapesses!

**Warning: Boy/boy reigns supreme. If you cannot at least be respectful towards yaoi, please don't read my work. The same applies to you if a vulnerable Snake offends you. Thanks for checking out my work, though. I appreciate it.**

* * *

11:30 pm. New York City.

"I don't understand why we're getting so caught up in this! Isn't this Snake character Leon's responsibility?!"

"We're getting caught up in this because Leon's my friend, and we're teammates! We're a part of the same team, Pireilli! Just roll with the flow, all right?! Sheesh!"

She returned her phone to its sheath in a huff, running underneath a sea of helicopters. Sirens echoed within her ears, and seemed to echo throughout eternity. Her heart throbbed at a staggering speed, threatening to knock every last bit of oxygen out of her. Lights scoured the skies, searching for the night's demons as she ran towards her yellow Bug. The reliable steed belonged to the one and only force of Raccoon City, which had been reconstructed several years after Hell on Earth. Along with the reconstruction of the city came the revival of its scattered force. All officers had gone separate ways, determined to fulfill their own journeys after the destruction of Raccoon City. Due to rather surprising circumstances, all remaining members had been asked to reunite. She had to remind one member of their unity, requesting his assistance. After all, she had been hastily paired with him. It was a last-minute thing, but Pirelli Scott had to do.

Unity. If anything was important at the moment, it was unity.

A car door was thrown open. She threw herself into the driver's seat, shut the door and ignited the engine. The engine roared with the ferocity of a lion, showing the world her fortitude. "I think this calls for a little music," she said, the light tone of her voice betraying her pulse. A few strands of cherry brown hair were wiped from her face, giving her cornflower eyes a greater stage. Frustration scorched her face as she sought a cd, then the discovery of a particular album lit up her world.

"That's it! There we go! Perfect for the occasion!"

The Volkswagen Bug scorched the parking lot, with its rider listening to Madonna's 'Hung Up'. The words were wickedly suitable for the night's occasion. The background melody of a ticking clock added to the atmosphere's intensity.

_Time goes by, so slowly..._

_Time goes by, so slowly..._

Cornflower orbs moved at the speed of lightning, burrowing into the abyss of valor. Wheels left behind the marks of an enraged lioness. Anyone could have assumed predators were on her tail, due to her intense speed. One glance at her face would have crushed that assumption, solidifying her pursuit of others. Only skid marks were left her in wake, accompanied by the scent of burning rubber. Her Bluetooth was soon put into action, connecting her with a particular officer. "What is it, Scott?" she asked as 'Hung Up' began its transition to a different song. Her favorite Madonna album featured songs that meshed into one another, forming a perfect union.

"Just got a call in from the Maximus unit! Just picked up more clues on the hostage's whereabouts! Wesker's planning somethin' in the Empire State Building. All visitors were evacuated from the building, but somethin's goin' down in there!"

Pressing the forward button on her stereo system, Claire Redfield spoke into her Bluetooth. The neon buildings and vehicles sped by her all the while. Multi-tasking might have been difficult for some, but nothing was impossible for a tried and true officer. "Were there any strange submissions?!" she asked, referring to previous enigmas. Wesker managed to hack his way into cell phone systems, and widespread communication systems. Through those accomplishments, he issued cryptic but harrowing threats on a certain someone's life. Equally disturbing sounds had been issued as well. Claire thought of a particular set and winced, looking as if someone forced her to drink poison.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to the Wesker Channel. I just had the most magical night with my guest of honor. I'm sure you'd love to catch wind of it, so here are the treats I'd like to share with you."

Sounds weren't the only disturbing elements. The 'lucky' members of Wesker's audience viewed the horrid mess, thoroughly disturbed by the display of their cell phones and laptop monitors. Leon Scott Kennedy just happened to be a part of that audience. Wesker's triumph struck an instant fuse, setting off a parade of rockets in mere seconds. None of the officers, Chris Redfield included, ever witnessed the Kennedy in such a state. The fistfight between Chris and Leon had been shocking enough. Witnessing the Kennedy's passionate involvement with another added icing to the cake of disbelief. The geysers of passion were particularly surprising for Claire, who assumed Leon would forever remain single. She definitely didn't peg Chris as a lover, either. Both of them were previously immersed in their work, far too busy to even contemplate romance. But the entrance of Solid Snake (known as David Emmerich outside of battle) shifted the gears of reality.

"Yeah! The unit just reported one in! Wesker sent out these words: I transcend the heavens, opposing all those around me. I tower above all, with no equivalent on this Earth. I offer a lifetime of history, sights and the promise of death. Someone might have a chance to see that promised fulfilled, viewing the world a thousand stories high!"

She gritted her teeth, flying through a stoplight. She met David just a few hours back. He was a bit on the grumpy side, but that was only because Leon was out of the area. He hated being separated from the Kennedy, even if it was for a few measly minutes. A dog couldn't hold a candle to the adorable old guy. His grumpiness was a part of his cuteness, for it conveyed his love for Leon. It conveyed his need to be around him. And he had the special pout about him. He was just like a child, pouting over a distant treasure. She offered him comfort, melting over his every move. He was instantly comfortable with her, and grew immensely fond of her. That was known just by looking at his face, and listening to his voice. Watching his body language. She decided to keep him company until Leon's work was complete, and that decision was happily accepted. David eventually exchanged crankiness with curiosity, studying Claire's body language. Learning everything he could about her, with the warm innocence of an infant.

_And that bastard had the nerve to rape him?! I'll kill him myself! That no-good freak of nature!_

The grip on her stick shift intensified. Her engine gave off an even greater roar as she scorched the streets, cloaked by the light of frantic helicopters. "That disgusting, nasty beast," she snarled, shifting gears. "This time, his lights are going out for good! I'll take care of him myself if Leon doesn't wipe him out!"

* * *

11:37pm.

"All officers, make your way to the Empire State Building! I repeat: make your way to the Empire State Building!"

"Commander, I'm scaaaared!"

"Oh, shut it already! We're doing this whether you like it or not, Akiba!"

They had been married for quite some time, happily forming a family together. Distress calls of friends galvanized them into action, pulling them into a world they found familiar-and just as precious as their family life. Two beloved children had been left in the care of Jack and Rosemary, sending their parents off with warmest wishes. Their mother and father drove off into the unknown, facing the beast known as the future. Cloudy chaos stood before them, threatening to wipe out their path. In spite of the looming danger, the Sasakis pressed forward. Friends, one particularly precious friend, required their assistance.

Meryl Silverburgh-Sasaki shook her head, seemingly disappointed with her wailing husband. She couldn't understand why he had gone back to calling her 'Commander', even as she led the reunited Rat Patrol. The two of them were now married, so why the formalities? Oh well. She had gone back to calling him 'Akiba'. But was that a term of endearment, or a formality? In their bond of matrimony, labyrinths were all too common. On her end, anyway.

She listened as helicopters soared overhead, rushing towards her destination. She refused to admit it out loud, but her heart was screaming. Fear had taken control over her body, pulling its strings without the slightest bit of mercy. She was uncomfortable with such a high level of anxiety, for she enjoyed wearing the mask of an intrepid warrior. However, agony could not be ignored. Someone she cared for-someone she still loved, with every fiber of her being-was in sore danger. Time was running short. For all she knew, Wesker could decide to snap the plug early. He had given Snake's friends a deadline, but who knew? He could easily kill his hostage before midnight.

Every second sent a dagger into her soul. Questions blazed through her mind, quickening her breaths. Would they make it in time? Would she be able to look upon Snake's face again? Would this nightmare come to an end? She felt as if they had been tossed into the fusion of a horror film and a film about street racing. She wasn't the only one driving at a breakneck speed, peeling out and defying all speed limits. A fondness for the latest Fast and Furious film had grown over a few days, but never did she expect to end up in her own world of thunderous speeds. Driving skills were definitely being put to the text.

Despite the night's peril, her adventurous self couldn't contain its excitement. That side of her was thrilled by the night's adrenaline, and it craved more. In addition to that, it regretted her inability to confess the truth. The kidnapping, high speed races against time, and whirring sirens set the stage for a confession of a love. If her life had taken a truly cinematic route, she would have the chance to confess her undying love for Wesker's victim-after Wesker's defeat. Unfortunately, two colossal hurdles stood in her path. They went by the names 'Leon Scott Kennedy' and 'Johnny Sasaki'.

She wanted to save him. She wanted an epic rescue to follow the epic pursuit, and she wanted to be the rescuer. Despite everything they had gone through, she still loved him. She ached for him, longed for their past to become the future. Her decision to vanquish their romantic connection pained her, tormenting her as she sped through the streets of New York. She wanted to be the one to kick Wesker's ass. She wanted to honor everything Solid Snake had done for her. She wanted to honor the legends, their memories-

She wanted a life she couldn't have. A life Leon vowed to cherish.

Jonathan placed his hand on her shoulder. "We'll be meeting with the Kennedy unit," he announced above the melee. "He's on his way to the assigned destination now. I bet Emmerich's scared stiff, riding with him."

"Yeah, well, none of us are riding the teacups at Disneyland. What about the copy?"

The bulky member of the Rat Patrol stiffened. His chieftain was referring to the duplicate of Solid Snake, which had been discovered by Leon and Dr. Hal Emmerich. Hal and several other researchers quickly discovered that the copy inherited Snake's appearance and memories. The duplicate even inherited the old hero's voice. The only things missing were the original Snake's mannerisms. Wesker's doll was a blank slate, completely clueless about everything around him-except his attachment to Leon. He had to be pried from the livid Kennedy, due to their bad connection. Leon wasn't too happy about a false Snake hanging on him. "He's in custody of our team," the mammoth Rat explained, referring to their side of the military. Roy Campbell was certainly supervising the newly acquired guest. And evidently, judging by the look on Jonathan's face, he felt awkward referring to the copy as a 'he'.

"Don't worry about our new friend. I'm certain he'll receive enough attention."

"You got that right. I'm just worried about it being the wrong kind of attention. This whole business with Wesker, the labs, and with our new friend in general has got the shit spooked out of me. All of this experimentation crap needs to be put to rest!"

Time stopped as they sped over a highway, astounding all those around them. "Remember, team," Ed put out there, watching over an obviously uncomfortable Akiba. "We've got until midnight to save the damsel in distress! If we don't make it in time, the dragon will wrench our damsel's head off! Oh, and by the way, I think Akiba's carsick!"

"Tell him to deal with it," Meryl snapped, eyes focused on the blurry road ahead. "We've got a life to save! If he's got to hurl, direct him to the nearest window!"

* * *

8:30 pm.

"You were incensed back there. Never would I have suspected you of violent aggression. Is he really that important to you?"

"Of course he is, Sheva. For the first time in my life, I've got someone else to care for. Someone else to love with a violent, screaming passion. No longer is Claire the only one I dedicate myself to! I now care for two people, and he happens to be one of them!"

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into, Chris. I have a feeling you're walking straight into a field of mines."

"I don't give a damn. I'll walk on every damn mine in existence, if I have to. If that'll save his life, then so be it!"

* * *

11:40 pm.

Without even realizing it, Sheva Alomar predicted the future. Her prediction had barely been born, and in the most terrifying ways imaginable, her words rang true. Thunder echoed through the endless halls of New York, disturbing the precious waves of peace. Mortals were thrust into a nightmare unlike any other, without learning of a visible end. To Chris Redfield, the nightmare was a wicked game. He seemed to be running in a circle, believing himself to be on the perfect path to freedom. The hands of darkness were cruel, heartless foes, refusing to offer even the slightest opening.

His words were just as true as Sheva's. He loved David with a striking, vehement passion. David's smiles, frowns and tears were all engraved inside of his heart, even though they had all been directed at Leon. He unwittingly kept himself on the same page as Meryl, loathing the Kennedy's luck. He observed the beloved puppy from afar, hating his inability to confess anything-just as Meryl hated her limits. He thought of the Kennedy kissing the Emmerich, and envisioned himself in Leon's place. He dreamt of David whenever he closed his eyes, and whenever he held his eyes open. His drive to protect and love the other was increasingly strong, giving him the demeanor of an extremely eager child. Unfortunately, he had a pretty large obstacle to overcome.

"Caught up in my life

Waiting to be set free

Waiting to find my answer

Come if it feels right

Now is the time to be

No need to find forgiveness..."

Music was an integral piece of the night. All of David's cavalry seemed bent on playing suitable accompaniments to the night. Chris was no exception, turning on a dance remix of 'The Right Life'. Sheva was at his side, forever ready to accompany him. She once stated that the two were a team, and would remain a team-even without government strings. That being said, a friendship was solidified for life. She evidently upheld those values, smiling as danger heightened the world's volume. A thousand police sirens pierced their ears as a speedometer read 130 mph. "We're going to do some serious ass-kicking, aren't we?" Sheva asked cheekily, eyes gleaming with mischief. Chris, despite the raging fires of fury within his heart, gave a merry nod. Anger resounded as he did, striding along with warm affection.

"You got that right. Wesker's in for the ass-kicking of his last. It'll be the last kick in the ass he'll get, too. And don't expect me to hit up his funeral."

"What's our distance?"

"Well, according to our GPS system," Chris explained, unable to suppress even greater affection. He knew Sheva wasn't used to following GPS systems, which explained the foundation of her latest inquiry. They were of two different worlds, but on the same wavelength. A very comforting thought.

"We're five minutes away. Get ready, partner of mine. You followed me into this, and there's no turning back. You had your chance."

Sheva's radiant features lit up, shining with luminous grace. "No one ever said love would give you an easy ride," she said happily, wisps of black hair blowing as a banner. "I'm with you until the very end, Romeo. If this results in your death, so be it. Just let it be known that I'll never leave your side."

"Well well well. You'd let me die? Huh. Some partner you are."

_I'm glad you're with me, Sheva. I thank the heavens for your support._

* * *

11:50 pm.

Pain split through his fragile frame, its invincible hands tearing apart his insides. Life slithered out of him as he found himself helpless, floundering in the arms of his master. He wriggled against his keeper helplessly, desperately trying to release himself-but to no avail. His captor was much stronger than he was, and determined to hold him down. He could do nothing as a tongue absorbed his mouth's insides, lapping up every bit of moisture it could find. Kisses rained on him, blanketing him in affection that could not be trusted, embraced or cherished. The caresses of his captor were tender strokes, but they were wickedly deceptive. He could only whimper as a pair of hands fondled him, caressing the body he hated so much. Words fell between kisses, none of them carrying the smallest bit of passion.

"You really are a wretched, ugly thing. I don't understand why anyone would take the time to love you, much less touch you."

Words of that kind continued, hammering away at his heart. Hands continued to caress him, stroking him as he had become a small flower. Hands pretended to cherish his withering frame, cradling him with love that should have been pure. However, darkness was at the forefront of life. "Such a foul, putrid thing," a deity whispered, tongue brushing against his ears. Teeth nibbled at his neck, playing with him-as a lover would have played with another. "You're disgusting. Unfit for human life, let alone human consumption. I, on the other hand, love taking care of you."

He shivered, a long whimper falling out of his heart. He could only gaze upon his captor in sadness, pleading with him to end the embrace, kisses and 'sweet nothings'. His master did nothing of the sort, ignoring both his mental and physical distress. "I'll never get tired of playing with you," the sovereign of life purred, cupping the face of his prey. He showered it with long, loving kisses, sending shivers through his victim's spine.

"Don't you worry. You won't have to put up with your Kennedy any longer. I'll be the one keeping you."

He opened his mouth to speak, daring to issue words for the very first time. As soon as his mouth opened, he winced at the contact of a syringe. His keeper was shooting something…something straight into his bloodstream. What was it? Wasn't he in enough pain? Wasn't enough damage already done?

Pain erupted. It exploded it inside of him, covering lungs, ribs, veins. It shot into his head, creating a scream that would never end. It erupted inside of his thighs-an area that had been violated several times by his master. Violations, as painful as they had been, were surpassed by the pain infiltrating his system. He had felt nothing like it, pushed to the limits of humanity. "Would you like to know what present I gave you, trinket?" a voice purred, ignoring every last one of his screams.

"It's nothing special, really. Just a little gift I concocted in my kitchen."

* * *

11:52 pm.

"Leon, we're only a few minutes away! Are you ready?!"

"You'd better believe I am. Hal, stay in the car. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Are you sure you won't need me?! I'd rather not leave you alone!"

"I think you've forgotten about the forces following us, my friend! Besides, this is something I've got to take care of-alone! I already let Dave go once! I'm not letting him go again!"

"Chris, it's time! Book it!"

"I'm on it, Sheva!"

"Damn that bastard! I'll take him apart myself if they don't take care of him!"

* * *

11:55 pm.

He felt his eyes closing. It was all too much. Just too much to bear. His keeper had already done vicious damage, penetrating his disgusting body while whispering the coldest of messages. Now something was streaming through him, tormenting him, evidently determined to kill him. He yearned to breathe, but invincible hands were dragging him into Hell's fiery peace. Moans escaped his trembling lips, spasms rattled his body, and his heart swam through reels of images. Faces scorched the surface of his wriggling mind, all of them precious. All of them cherished.

The brightest face to enter his mind belonged to Leon Scott Kennedy. Tears soared from his eyes, every tear drop holding a beloved memory. He remembered his lover's smiles, embraces, devotion and warmth. He remembered become radiant whenever Leon smiled at him, promised to love him, and held him. Now those loves were becoming things of the past. He yearned to breathe, reaching out, grasping for someone that was no longer near him. He yearned to see that beloved face again, but pain was dragging him down. Pain held him, kept him, embraced him, squeezed him…

_Leon…_

_I'm sorry._

* * *

11:58 pm.

_I'm coming. I'm coming. I'm coming. I'm coming._

"_Daaaave! Daaave! Firefly, where are you?! Firefly! Answer me, dammit! Answer meeeee!"_

"All units, enter the area! Albert Wesker has been sighted! I repeat-Albert Wesker has been sighted!"

"Mommy, where are fireworks going off? It isn't Happy New Year time, is it?"

"I don't think so, honey. I don't know what's going on!"

"Chris! Chris, where are you?!"

"Shit! Shit shit shit! Where is he?!"

"Firefly! Firefly, answer me! Please!"

* * *

12:00 am.

Several events happened simultaneously.

A recording of 'Auld Lang Syne' began to play through the intercom system of Times Square-

An otaku clasped his hands together, eyes shut and mouth whispering 'please'-

Chris Redfield smashed a fist into a wall-

Meryl Silverburg-Sasaki shut her eyes-

Officers burst through windows, doors-

Helicopters landed-

-hearts stopped, and-

Someone laughed.

"Firefly…?"

"Please please please please please…"

* * *

She placed her hands over her heart, uncomfortable with its fierce rhythm. Her eyes fell onto the outside world, peering out of a window. Fear consumed her gentle eyes as she sought relief. Souls tried to comfort her, but all failed. "Please…please come back," she whimpered, hands pawing at the windowpane. "Please come back to me. I'm…I'm s-s-scared."

_I don't want to lose another family. I want to keep this one! I want everyone to come back to me!  
_

Meanwhile, fireworks celebrated a brand new day.

* * *

This was composed to the breathtaking 'Requiem for a Tower'. That song set the PERFECT stage for suspense. XD I hope I was able to do justice to the momentous, astounding song!

The events of this project were meant to take cinematic form. Thus, the sentences devoid of description. You'll notice, especially towards the end, an absence of description. I meant for the scenes to be envisioned in flashes, accompanied by action-packed music (Requiem for a Tower: perfect example). I dearly hope I did well! It was my first time at intense action. XD Oh, and in case you're wondering, Albert Wesker turned on 'Auld Lang Syne' (the bastard XD). And what did he stick inside Snake? A virus. Bwee hee hee. It's a virus Wesker created. If the host refuses to co-operate with it, the virus will kill the victim. Otherwise, the virus will transform its prey into a spawn of Hell. XD

The last character to make an appearance was Sunny.

So! What did you think? Enjoy the cliffie? XD I sure enjoyed writing it. What happened to our beloved Snake?! What of the officers?! What of Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar?! Where is Albert Wesker?! And what of Leon?!

Bwee hee hee. With so much magic running through my head, who knows what'll happen next!

**Immense love to an immensely beautiful songbird.**


End file.
